


Breath of a Legend

by meowmemes



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Peruvian!Craig, South Park: The Stick of Truth, barbarian!tweek, giant guinea pigs, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmemes/pseuds/meowmemes
Summary: AU combining Stick of Truth and S12E10 and S12E11 Pandemic parts 1 and 2It was said that deep in the forest, past all that was known to man, elf, or Canadian lay a land of ancients.  Ones so old and powerful that the earth herself blessed them with strength and power beyond reckoning.  Once, some millennia ago, the ancients emerged to wreak havoc among the people of earth.  Many believed that the gods themselves sent them, angered by the treachery of man.  But one day they disappeared.





	Breath of a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this idea. It's still a work in progress so be patient with me.  
> Please feel free to comment and leave criticism.

Tweek’s chest heaved as he stumbled through the green. His harsh breaths overwhelmed the other sounds of the forest. His ears rang, and his vision swam dizzily. He couldn’t believe his parents had done this to him. After all these years of threats to sell him, they had finally done it. Tweek shrieked as he finally tripped over a giant root sticking from the ground. In his panic, he hadn’t noticed the subtle growth of the wildlife as he ran farther into the forest.  
Sweat stung the various scrapes and cuts that littered his body. A deep cough shook through his chest as he struggled to sit up. Tears mixed with snot as he tried to regulate his breathing.  
“Nnng…” His vocal ticks overwhelmed him.  
“Gah! How could they do this to me?!”  
Everyone knew the barbarians wanted no part in the war of the humans and elves, but the Grand Wizard was growing desperate. Rumors of the New Kid switching sides vastly changed the course of the war, leaving the grand wizard no choice but offer a small amount of gold to the families of his men to keep them faithful. His Parents, once the medicine people of their tribe, jumped at this opportunity. They had recently been kicked out by their people when it was discovered that they were using dark magic to enhance their remedies.  
Tweek closed his eyes and leaned back against a nearby tree. He slowly inhaled, counting to five before he let out his breath in a shaky rush. He had learned this trick from an elf who had passed through his camp years ago. Blearily, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.  
“Gah!”  
The forest surrounding him was like nothing he had ever seen. It was lush and green with bright splashes of colors from enormous dangerous looking flowers. Vines curled around the massive trunks of the trees that surrounded him, and the forest floor could not be seen for all the greenery covering it. It was nothing like the grassy plains of his home, or the temperate forests of the elves. This, was other worldly.  
Tweek couldn’t breathe.  
He had heard of this place. It was a common legend among the people of this world. It was said that deep in the forest, past all that was known to man, elf, or Canadian lay a land of ancients. Ones so old and powerful that the earth herself blessed them with strength and power beyond reckoning. Once, some millennia ago, the ancients emerged to wreak havoc among the people of earth. Many believed that the gods themselves sent them, angered by the treachery of man. But one day they disappeared. No one knew why or how, they were just left in the carnage.  
Tweek shivered and pushed himself tighter against his tree.  
A low moan shook the earth around him.  
“AAAGH!” Tweek screamed and wrapped his arms desperately around his legs.  
Bushes and trees shook as the chilling sound continued. Limbs and branches rattled above him. Leaves quaked just as much as his own body. Tweek frantically grappled with the vines surrounding him, and his blunt nails tore across bark. Whimpering, he squeezed his eyes shut.  
All was silent.  
Tweek dared not breath.  
He opened his eyes.  
All he saw was fluff.


End file.
